At present, flexible display modules are usually multilayered film structures with an overall module thickness of 400-600 μm. Functional films need to adhere to each other via an optical adhesive, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, a first module portion 3 and a second module portion 4 are completely bonded together via an adhesive base layer 1, which thickens the whole module. However, the whole module obtained in this way has a greater bending stress, which may not be adapted to requirements of a flexible product and mechanism design. Besides, an excessive bending stress will cause stripping of the optical adhesive and damage to functions of the functional films.